


Legacy

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo is following in her father's footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

  
_Supernatural, Jo, she knows now why her father hunted._

She opens her eyes and breathes.

The hilt of the knife is cold and unyielding in her hand; a reassuring reminder that she's not easily beaten.

She can see with clarity everything that's about to happen - chaos and mayhem, but all according to her plan.

She doesn't hunt on a whim; she certainly doesn't hunt unprepared.

She knows what's at stake.

She's felt the loses first hand and experienced the terror over and over in her nightmares.

And she's seen the nightmares realised.

As a little girl she'd idolised her father; respected his courage.

Sometimes she'd wondered why he was never home. She'd watched her mother curse at him for making them worry.

Sometimes she'd thought him selfish for leaving her behind.

Staring now into the blackness, into evil of a very real kind, she knew.

She understood what he'd been trying to achieve.

She would never see a time of peace, but she was damn well going to achieve it for someone she might never meet.

She'd do it if it killed her.


End file.
